Father of the Dragon
by Faeron the Wanderer
Summary: Yang had always admired her father for his power and have trained hard to be as strong as him. Her last day on her home island, the two have one final hunt together before Yang leaves for Beacon. (A short Father's day story that's just a few days late. Since he didn't make his debut yet, I'm only basing Taiyang's personality to what I think it would be)


Deep within the small island of Patch lie a valley where the Grimm mostly reside in. Orange stone rise towards the heavens like spires, the deathly whistle of the wind blow dust through the skeletal remains of any creature that met it's fate within the area both animal and human alike. It was here that those who sought to be Hunters are brought in order to begin their training, to learn how to use their weapons against the very creatures they would be sworn to fight against for the rest of their lives. All was quiet in the valley until suddenly a large burst of flame spiraled into the blue sky briefly and the sounds of battle was heard through the area.

A foot planted itself and the young woman let out a roar, slamming a bandaged fist into the skeletal crown of the Jackal and sending it flying through one of the stone spires. Another from the pack that surrounded the woman charged at her - she quickly spun around and connected the back of her fist with it's jaw which killed it immediately, it's body bouncing against the dry ground a couple of times before going limp. Yang's body tensed as the three creatures grouped together, her golden mane glowed vibrantly in it's loosely tied up form as did her scarlet eyes.

"Let's go you mutts!" Yang challenged the Grimm and one of them accepted by lunging at her neck with an open maw. She responded with a fierce uppercut to shut its trap followed by straight punch to its belly that sent it crashing against one of its pack members. The final Jackal sped at Yang with incredible quickness, swiping at her with a claw. Yang managed to dodge with only a scratch on her leg and a piece of her pants torn off - she lifted a leg and delivered a kick to the monster that brought it up to the air, clasped her hands and slammed it back down to the ground with a hammering strike.

Yang exhaled as the battle ended although the respite was brief before she heard a shrill in the air. She looked up to see a Nevermore flying overhead, circling around her before diving down towards her. Yang sucked through her teeth before running away with the large crow giving chase. She dashed through the valley looking for a path that would let her climb up to face the beast but she found none that was even remotely climbable. Yang hoped that the stone spires would keep the beast away for a time but unfortunately the Nevermore had no time for a game of chase and swooped down, it's mighty wings crashing into stone that was brought down near Yang.

She cried out with all the rocks crashing around her and jumped out of the way to avoid one crushing her. She rolled to her feet and realised that she was in the open and exposed for the Nevermore to attack again. She readied herself to fight against the massive creature when she noticed something falling above it. Her eyes shot wide when she realised that it was her father falling from the sky with arms wide open. Taiyang was laughing heartily as he sailed through the sky, the Nevermore not realizing what was about to fell before it.

"I got you in my sights you giant chicken!" He yelled as he used his momentum to push the crow downwards, getting a good grip on it's feathers and moving it into a piledriver position, spinning all the way down into the earth. Yang watched in astonishment as her father drilled the Nevermore into the ground that seemed to shake the entire valley itself and produced large amounts of dust that were kicked up into the air. The dust cleared and the remains of the Nevermore could be seen with half it's body piercing the earth and the other half sticking out into the sky. Taiyang walked towards his daughter as he wiped the dust off his bare shoulders, his golden mane as long as hers with the beard the same color.

"And that is how it's done!" His voice boomed into the sky that probably alerted other Grimm to his presence if his clash with the Nevermore didn't.

"Whoa Dad that was awesome!" Yang said excitedly, her father gave a toothy grin.

"Glad you enjoyed the show, took me a while to find a good place to jump. I saw you fighting those Jackals from my little perch, definitely getting better kid."

Yang blushed from the compliment - for years she admired her father for many things and one of them was his extraordinary strength. She watched him break a large boulder with a single punch to release the water within and then another time single handedly took down a horde of Grimm that were about to rampage through a village. To her, Taiyang was literally superman who could do anything.

She followed him as they travelled back through the forest back that lead to the village where they made their home. Today was the last day that Yang would be in Patch before she moved to the city of Vale in order to enroll into Beacon. For the first time, she would be branching out on her own and she was both excited and terrified at the same time. Silence filled the space between as Yang was stuck in her own thoughts.

"So, heading to Vale tomorrow huh?" Her father spoke to break the quietness. "You ready for it?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Yang answered truthfully "A bit nervous but that's what adventuring is about right?"

"Haha, you are not wrong." Taiyang sighed as he smiled warmly "You are growing more and more each day. I knew this day would come when you would leave this tiny island, a quiet life ain't for you nor your baby sister. Eventually Ruby is going to leave also and then I'll just be me and that tiny thing you call a dog."

"Hey, at least it won't be boring with Zwei around. You can teach him all sorts of tricks while I'm gone"

"Hah you got a good point." Taiyang stopped and suddenly pulled Yang in for a hug

"Whatever happens, you will always be my daughter. You are going to burn greater than I ever could, I know it. Your mother would say the same if she was here."

Yang wrapped her arms around his massive waist, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you Dad. I promise that when I get back, I'll show you how strong I've become."

"Heh, I look forward to it kid. I love ya, my little dragon."

Tears fell from Yang's eyes as she hugged him tighter.

"I love you too"


End file.
